rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Watts/Affiliation
Affiliations Atlas Arthur Watts is a former Atlesian scientist. Salem's Faction Arthur Watts is a member of Salem's group. Salem's Faction Salem Not much is known of their relationship, but Watts is loyal and respectful toward her. Despite this, his faith in her is not absolute, as shown in "So That's How It Is", when he doubts Salem's claims that Cinder Fall is still alive. However, a stern look from Salem makes him reconsider his disbelief. Tyrian Callows There has been very little shown interaction between the two, but when Salem asks Watts to have a new tail made for Tyrian following his loss to Ruby Rose, he takes no issue with the request and sets out to perform it. Later, when he questions Salem on Cinder still being alive, Tyrian immediately calls him out, making him stammer for a moment before he regains his composure. He is next seen calling for Tyrian in "Lost", saying it's time to disembark on their mission to Atlas. In "A New Approach", when Watts secretly remotely communicates with Tyrian after they both arrived in Mantle, he reminds the concerned scorpion Faunus that finding a single hideout will draw suspicion and discovery from their enemies. Watts even reassures Tyrian that they will reaffirm their plan by staying mobile. He even mentions the security code in Mantle hadn't been updated unlike the cyber security code in Atlas, to which Tyrian agrees. Ozpin's Group Ozpin At first, Watts is relieved to hear of Ozpin's death in "The Next Step". But when Hazel Rainart reveals he is taking the Relic to Atlas, Watts is not surprised, apparently knowing of Ozpin's ability to reincarnate. However, he also knows that Ozpin could get into Atlas, considering his connection to General James Ironwood. Leonardo Lionheart Professor Lionheart is Salem's mole in Mistral and an important pawn in her targeting of Mistral. Arthur serves as the representative of Salem to Lionheart. Watts currently appears to treat Lionheart with civility but also occasional playful condescension. Qrow Branwen As one of Ozpin's most trusted allies, Qrow is a primary target of Watts, who does not in any way underestimate the renowned Huntsman's strength and tenacity in combat. Due to this, Watts is extremely wary of Qrow's abilities and has no desire to engage him head-on. James Ironwood The two have not been shown interacting as of yet, but when the news of Ozpin's return reaches Salem, Watts and Tyrian are ordered to deal with Ironwood so he does not undermine their plans for Vacuo. Cinder's Faction Cinder Fall Watts looks down on Cinder after she was thwarted by Ruby. He greatly enjoys tormenting and angering her, especially since she is unable to respond following her injury. Given his comments, they apparently had a preexisting rivalry prior to her injury as well. In "Dread in the Air", he has a disappointed tone after discovering that Cinder's voice has recovered. In "A Perfect Storm", Watts works with Cinder to pressure Raven Branwen into having Vernal use her Maiden powers to open the Relic of Knowledge's chamber. When she agrees to the bandit's demand for her brother's death, Watts warns Cinder of her intentions to get revenge on Ruby; however, she dismisses him and burns his hand in response. His disbelief to Salem's claims in "So That's How It Is" implies that he believed that Cinder perished in Haven. Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black Watts treats both Emerald and Mercury with disdain, derisively calling them Cinder's "posse". Branwen Tribe Raven Branwen Upon finding and meeting Raven Branwen in "A Perfect Storm", Watts is professional in front of her but pressures her into cooperating with Salem. However, he disagrees with her terms for luring her brother into his death because of the risks of exposure and putting the Kingdom on high alert. Others Jacques Schnee Not much known to Watt's relationship to Jacques Schnee, whether they were once good friends or close acquaintances. But in "Pomp and Circumstance" it was shown when Watts made an unexpected visit in the Schnee Manor, Jacques was shocked to see him again and told in disbelief that how the disgraced scientist was supposed to be "dead"; to which the former Atlesian scientist dismissed that was he wanted to people in Atlas to think. Watts also seems to be aware of Jacques' issue with General Ironwood and makes a dubious offer in order for Jacques to win the election and aid his Dust Company. Whitley Schnee In Pomp and Circumstance, there wasn't shown very much interactions between Watts and Whitley, except that Whitley seems to be a bit nervous and suspicious of the disgraced scientist's character while Watts complimented to the young boy that he resembles so very much of his father in a "creepily" way to add. Category:Affiliation pages